


Whose Howl Is It Anyways?

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: Whose Wolf is it Anyways? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, BAMF Stiles, Complete AU, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, older stiles and scott, stiles and ryan stiles are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: The next part of this is started, but slow going. really slow. But it will be done. Eventually. Promise.Ryan Stiles is Related to Stiles Stilinski.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RougueShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/gifts).



“Stiles! Scott, get down here for a second!” John Stilinski’s voice called up the stairs, interrupting the major gaming session going own in Stiles room.

Stiles Stilinski swore as his player was killed in a haze of not-quite-glory, causing his friend Scott McCall to snicker as he automatically won the game. The got up, wading threw wrappers and soda cans, and scrambled out of the smelly room and down the stairs, skidding into the kitchen to the amusement of the Sheriff.

“What’s the point of you guys getting here if you kill each other on they way?” Stiles’ father asked, chuckling. He rubbed his face, laughing into his hand.

“He started it!” Stiles accused, grinning.

“Uh huh.” The Sheriff raised a sceptical eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Jolly Green Giant over here kept shoving me-” Scott protested, scowling lightly at his best friend.

“Well excuse me Mr. Crooked-jaw, its not my fault your height impaired.” Stiles snickered.

  They scowled at each-other for a few seconds before they started laughing.

“What’s up daddy-o?” Stiles asked his dad, smiling. Stiles hadn’t smiled much for a while now. After all, between the nogitsune, the dread doctors, Kate Argent, and everything that happened since Scott got bitten by Derek’s psychotic uncle, they were still broken. Even though things had quieted down after Derek had left again, to parts unknown, his parting gift was a witch that blessed the nemeton and put wards around the town, blocking anyone with evil intent to enter Beacon Hills.  Where Derek had found that witch, they didn’t know, and per birth records, she never existed. They didn’t discover until later that Derek had Left both Stiles and Scott a sizeable amount of money that would last them to their late thirty’s if they didn’t buy a new car every month. Now that Graduation had come and gone years ago, plans of collage had been discarded. The town had been quite for years now, and both boys were now 21, but they still hadn’t left Beacon Hills, or the Safety or their Parent houses. All their friends had moved on, having entered and exited collage, but they stayed the same. Broken, weary. They had just wanted to relax, to heal. Hopefully what the Sheriff had planned would help with that.

“Well, I just got off the phone with your uncle Ryan-” Stiles exited Squeal cut John off completely, and caused both John and Scott to jump, even though it really wasn’t surprising, considering that Johns brother Ryan was Stiles favorite relative. When he was younger, he even stole the tall mans last name and clamed it as his first, Dubbing himself Stiles Stilinski. Ryan Stiles laughed so hard when he was told, that he snorted his beer out of his nose. That was one family barbeque he wont ever forget. The man was a great comedian, and made cracks about it the rest of the gathering. At the end of it though, he made the newly dubbed Stiles promise him that, unlike him, the boy would finish high-school, even if he didn’t go to collage, he wanted him to have good enough grades to get into any place he wanted if he decided he would pursue a higher education. The much younger Stiles took that promise and ran with it, and probably crossed borders as well, going by his straight A’s from that point onward. Though, it didn’t help him in sports and gym. Well, he was stronger now, and taller, a whopping 6’4, two inches shorter then his uncle, and could lift quite a bit. They experimented, but stopped at 250 pounds, seeing the strain of Stiles’ face. They thought it had something to do with leftover nogitsune residue, and Stiles confirmed it when he ground a rock to dust in his fist only a couple of weeks ago.

“Reallyomygodwhatdidhesayisheok?!?” the Sheriff laughed at he sons word vomit, and ruffled his hair, lamenting sadly on the fact that he had to reach up to do it.

“Yes, really, and he is fine. I just wanted to inform you that Mel and I have both talked and agreed, and your Uncle did too, that you both are going to stay with him and Uncle Colin for awhile. While he doesn’t know exactly what happened, he does know that the last few years has been full of traumatic moments, and you both need to get away and relax.” Stiles smile dropped. On one hand, he loved spending time with his uncle. Despite what most people believed, not including Scott, he wanted to go into comedy, just like his Uncle. Even Scott, who most people thought would want to be a vet, wanted to be a camera man in comedy shows. When Stiles asked about the weird specificities of the answer, Scott just shrugged and said;

_“Hey, I know I’m not very funny, but I love comedy, and I’m good with video cameras. What better way to get a free front row seat the comedy then being behind the scenes?”_

On the other hand, he would be leaving his father, and his childhood home behind. He didn’t even know how long they would be gone for.

“But, dad-” Stiles went to protest, and his father cut him off. John sighed, running his hand though his hair before stopping. He did that enough while raising stiles he was surprised he wasn’t as bald as his Brothers best friend and Stiles Honorary Uncle, Colin Mochrie.

“It’s not a suggestion Stiles. You’re going. Both myself, Mel, your guys’ therapist, hell, even your Uncle, agree that you both have PTSD-” Stiles and Scott groaned. They hated hearing that, but is was unfortunately true.

“May I remind you both that every time someone gets hurt around you both either have a panic-attack, or flashbacks? Or that Stiles still can’t hear a riddle without flinching, or You, Scott, can’t put anything over your face resembling a mask without freaking out. Both of you also now have a fear of drowning in water, and wont go in any cold water at all. You are both over protective over everyone you care about, and wont trust anyone named Kate or Gerard, both of your intense fears of fire, and-”

“Ok! We get it! We have PTSD, we need a break, blah blah blah…” Stiles frowned as Scott curled his 5’11 frame into his side, almost burrowing into him.  Scott only got like that when he was felt Stiles get upset. Derek said it was because Scott’s wolf saw Stiles as something that needed to be protected. Not that he was weak, but just that he was so important to bot wolf and man, that he needed to be safe and happy, always. Like a brother would do for his baby sibling. Even though Stiles was almost half a foot taller than him.

“What about the Pack?” Stiles asked softly. The amber eyed young man rubbed Scott’s back, and got a snuffle in return, the shorter man rubbing his face into his side, scent marking him.

The Sheriff put a hand on Stiles shoulder, gripping it lightly.

“Son, we all know that the pack is just you and Scott now. Lydia left to Oxford, Allison is living in france with Issac and her father, Malia left long ago, to parts unknown, Derek is God knows where, Liam left with another Alpha, and Kira went with her mother to Japan.” John sighed.

“You both need to go. You need time away from here and all its bad memories. You need to laugh and have fun, and nobody is able to do that then your Uncle and his friends.” Stiles laughed softly;

“Yeah, I guess your right.” One look shared between the two young men gave him the answer.

“Great, you both leave tomorrow at 9.”

 

* * *

 

Ryan Stiles sighed as he sat, trying to watch some second-rate comedy show.  He wasn’t really watching the TV, his mind was stuck on the fact that his Nephew and his best friend (more like a second nephew really, he called him uncle just like Stiles did) were going to be arriving soon and his nerves were causing his legs to bounce and his mind to wander. Colin was in the kitchen getting them both Coffee, and he could here him in the kitchen puttering around. His best friend found out while he did that both Scott and Stiles would be staying with them for an undetermined amount of time. His brother offered to wait until they found an apartment close by, but living in Los Angeles and having a successful had its perks, one of them being large houses. They had five rooms, four full bathrooms, a library, a large kitchen, a large living room, a sitting room, a dining room, a game room, and a basement that doubled as a gym. It also had a large backyard with a jacuzzi, and a large pool and diving board.

So, they had plenty of room for both young men to stay, no problem. That wasn’t what was making Ryan want to jitter like a hoedown was about to go down. No, what was making him nervous was the fact that he wasn’t sure that Stiles and Scott would want to stay here. They were, after all, forced by both their parents, and slightly by him to come stay with Himself and Colin. He didn’t want either boys (and they will always be boys to him) to resent him for the decision. He saw a lot of himself in Stiles, from his Height (which he was told was only two inches shorter then him by now, and wow, the cast will laugh to find out they had to cane their necks to another generation of Stiles’) to his dress sense, even his humor. Though it could be blunt at times. The boy had no filter, and could babble with the best of them. But he had a great sense of humor and was a natural at comedy. That’s why he asked Dan and Drew to do him a favour.

“So, do you think they will enjoy the surprise?” Colin’s voice made him jump, and he would deny to his dying day the squeak that came out of his mouth. He saw the Balding mans raised eyebrow and stifled smirk as he handed Ryan his coffee and the taller man narrowed his eyes.

“You didn’t hear anything Captain hair,” Ryan growled jokingly, causing Colin to laugh.

“Hear what, General nose?” Ryan kept a glare on his face for all of two seconds before his mask cracked and he chuckled, causing Colin to join him.

“But really, do you think they will enjoy it? You spent awhile convincing Dan to agree,” Colin grinned, thinking of the hour long back and forth conversation between Drew, Dan and Ryan. It was amusing, considering that all three of them were probably the most stubborn men he had ever met.

“Of course, he will Col. They may not be very happy being forced to come here like a duo of naughty kids, but both love the show, and Stiles was even talking about auditioning for the show when I was there at his sixteenth birthday, even if he had barley mentioned it since…. But now that I know that all the all the shit that happened to them started not long after that, well. It’s not surprising.”

Colin frowned, and gripped the taller mans shoulder.

“Did John tell you what exactly happened over there? Something big must have happened for him and Melissa to force their fully grown up sons to live with their uncles.” Colin sat beside him, sipping on his coffee, a thoughtful look on his face.

“It had to be something big, or a string of things; I mean, it started when he was sixteen, and from what he said, it stopped sometime after he turned nineteen… its just strange, is all. Who knew a small town like that could have so much crime… if that’s what it was.” Ryan nodded, taking a long gulp out of his coffee.

“John didn’t tell me what happened, but whatever it was, he said it was traumatic, and it gave them both a case of PTSD with more then a few triggers. Apparently, they now get protective to the extreme on whoever they care about. John said they barely let a visitor in town ask him for directions. Apparently, the woman left town as fast as she could. John swore he could see cartoon dust following behind her. It would be funny if it wasn’t because of…” Colin nodded, agreeing silently with his friend.

“Well, all we can do is keep their mind off all of it, and keep them laughing as much as we can, keep them distracted.” Ryan smiled at his bald friend; the man always knew what to say, and when to say it, whether he was on stage, or just comforting a friend.

The sound of a car coming up the drive caused Ryan to perk up, and he jumped up, wringing his hands nervously. Colin put his hands-on Ryan’s shoulders and squeezed then, looking him straight in the eye, his brown eyes soft.

“It will be fine, Ry. They’ll love it here. And hey, maybe they will tell us about what happened, then we can help them however we can. The guys will do anything they can to help as well,”

“Thanks Col...” Colin nodded, and the sound of the doorbell had Ryan rushing past the amused Canadian.

Opening the door, he was met with a huge hug, making his back twinge, and he grunted.

“Oh shit, your back, Sorry uncle Ryan!”  Stiles voice, deeper then when he last saw the boy, was filled with worry, and he could see Scott’s alarmed face when he realized that him joining the hug wasn’t such a good idea. Both boys were stronger then he remembered, and had both gained a bit of muscle. Even though Stiles was still slim, you could tell he had muscle, even if it wasn’t bulging like that Derek Hale that John told him might turn up one day. The picture he sent of the man, who had to be about twenty-seven now, showed a young man with a haunted look and lots of Muscle. John said that Stiles and Derek had fancied each other since they met when Stiles was sixteen, but neither one of them realized it was mutual. Ah, young love.

The boy, now a young man, physically, but carefully, grabbed the older man and turned him around, running his hands down his back, poking and prodding carefully. Ryan could see that Colin was thinking the same thing as he was. Stiles was always worried about His and Johns health and well being, but this was a little… over the top. Even for him.

“Whoa, ok, Stiles, I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me,” Ryan turned around, breaking his Nephews grip with a little effort. Scott patted him on the hand, and gave him a smile that was all puppy, and Ryan felt any pain he had left draining away like magic, and his tense shoulders relaxed. Scott seemed to have that effect ever since he was just a little kid.

“Are you sure, Uncle Ryan?” Scott asked him softly, squeezing his hand gently.  Stiles nodded, staring at Ryan with wide eyes. God, this was really something else.

“I’m completely fine, boys. Colin has squeezed harder in ‘ _Helping Hands_ ’.” Ryan reassured both boys, and he didn’t miss that Stiles only relaxed when Scott let go of his hand and nodded slightly at his Nephew. Strange…

“Let’s not leave you guys standing in the doorway. Come on in,” The boys walked in rolling their suitcases in the house, knowing that there would be more arriving by mail later in the week.

Ryan and Colin helped them into their room, chatting amongst each other the whole time.

When they finished, Ryan and Colin guided then toward the dining room. Sitting down, they gave both boys a smile, and Ryan decided to start off telling them the good news.

“While I am sure both of you didn’t want to be exiled with your two old uncles,” Stiles made to protest, and so did Scott, but they were both stopped by Ryan’s raised brow.

“anyways, I’m sure that you will enjoy your time here. Considering I got you both a part in whose line-”

Exited squeals met his announcement, and Ryan waited for them to calm down, both Colin and him sharing a smile and a snicker.

“Stiles with be on stage with Colin and I, and Scott with be Helping the head cameraman, learning the ropes. You guys start tomorrow, so you better wake up early.”

The next few hours were filled with chatter, and though they tried to hide it behind smiles and laughter, both Colin and Ryan could see the shadows behind their eyes.

Soon it was late, and they mutually decided they better get to sleep so they were rested and the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning passed by in a flurry of activity. From both Stiles and Scott getting up on time and filled with coffee, from both boys getting something to wear (Scott decided on a light hoodie and jeans, and Stiles decided on his usual baggy plaid, but added khaki dress pants and tucked his shirt in, adding a belt, he also added the red and green leather dress shoes that his Uncle had gotten him for Christmas the year before, which caused Colin to snicker when he saw what Stiles was wearing. All he said was that he could now see the resemblance.)  and getting food into their nervous stomachs.

The car ride to the Studio was filled with stilted conversation.

“You both will be fine. The cast and crew will love you guys.” Colin tried to reassure both young men, and a slight release of tension in their shoulders seen through the rear-view mirror showed that it worked only a little. But then again, it was better than nothing. Colin could remember his first day on Whose Line UK, and he remembered he was barely able to get on stage, he was so scared he could barely talk. He even remembered Ryan on his first day, he was so jittery he was almost vibrating with nerves. So having the boys being like this wasn’t unusual.

Pulling into the Studio, they barely had time to have their makeup put on by hurried makeup artists before they got onstage and got in their places.

Sitting in his seat, Ryan notice that an extra chair was put beside his on the end for Stiles.

“You will be fine, just be yourself, everyone will love you,” Ryan reassured his nephew quickly, before the audience started filing in. he could hear their confusion on the new member, and minutes later the lights on the cameras went on and Drew was speaking the intro to the show.

“Hey, I’m your Host, Drew Carey! Welcome to Whose Line is it anyways, the game where everything is made up and the points don’t matter, kind of like a hairbrush in Colin’s house.” Colin smiled sarcastically at Drew.

“Thanks Drew,” The audience laughed, and Drew nodded at Colin.

“No problem buddy. Ok, some of you in the audience and back home must be wondering on our fifth member, and I am proud to introduce our fifth member of the whose line family, brand new, with shoes as loud as his uncles, Stiles Stilinski!” The crowd applauded, and Stiles could hear quite a few catcalls in the audience, and wolf whistles.

“Hey, Stiles, how old are you what do you do?” Drew asked him, smiling widely at him. Stiles shifted, plastering a grin on his face; hiding his nerves from being seen directly behind it.

“I’m 21 years old, I work on Whose Line, and no, Stiles is not my real first name, but nobody can pronounce it, so when I was a kid, I decided to steal my Uncle Ryan’s last name.” Stiles motioned to his uncle, and the audience laughed.

“Well, it’s great to meet you Stiles. We are going to start with our first game, _Scenes from a hat_! From those of you who haven’t seen the show before, before the show we asked the audience to write down scene’s they wanted our actors to preform, and put them in this hat. I’m going to pick out one at a time and these guys will attempt to make something funny out of it. This game is for all five of our performers, Stiles will stand with his uncle and Colin.”

Stiles and the cast, Greg, Wayne, and his two uncles, went to stand in their spots.

“Oh, man…ok, ‘ _what you don’t want to hear your partner’s parents to say when they first met you._ ’ Take it away boys.”

Stiles knew exactly what he wanted to do, and he strutted up with false confidence and faced the cameras. He pretended to look someone up and down, putting his hand on his hip, he put a saucy look on his face, and wolf whistled.

“Well now, aren’t you a slice of life, you could do so much better,” Stiles put his hands up into a fake phone and mouthed ‘Call me’, winking at the camera.

The audience roared with laughter and Stiles felt his nerves, just melt away. He walked back to his spot, and then Greg stepped up.

He cocked an pretended to sharpen an invisible knife.

“As you know, a way to a man heart is through his stomach, but I prefer the older saying, ‘the way to a mans heard is through his chest cavity and a sharp knife.” Greg grinned. “Pass the salt?” The audience roared with laughter, and Drew cackled from his seat.

Colin stepped up, and Stiles watched his uncle to see what he would do.

Colin pretended to read from an imaginary piece of page;

“Sorry, I’m going to have to write down your name so I can remember it, you’re the tenth one this month, not counting the monkey…” Drew’s laughter could be heard clearly over the audience, and Stiles felt his uncle snickering beside him. Stiles felt laughter bubbling up his throat, and he let it go. He could even see Scott’s shoulders shaking from behind the cameras.

Ryan stepped up, and put his hands on his hips.

“He did tell you about the naked dancing beneath the moon ceremony every full moon, right?” Wayne’s cackling and the audiences’ laughter was loud enough that the sound guys had to lower the sensitivity on the mics, and Stiles and Scott both laughed, the reminding of one of their worries during the beginning of Scott’s Wolf-Dom making them laugh. He remembered asking Derek if that was one of the things that Scott would have to do during full moons. Derek had just looked at them like they were idiots and growled out a terse, ‘No’.

“Ok, guys, on to the next one; ‘ _Things you can say about your food or drink, but not your partner._ ’ I swear we have done this one before. Oh, well.”

Colin was the first to step up this time, and he looked at the camera, wincing.

“Wow, that goes down hard.” The audience ‘oooooo’ed and Greg could be heard busting a gut laughing and Stiles joined him, putting a hand to his face and shaking his head.

Greg was next, and stood on stage, pretending to chew, then spit;

“Man, I hate when I get bone.” This time the whole cast laughed, joining with the audiences own cackles and catcalls.

Wayne went next, and pretended to drink, then grimaced, and spoke;

“Like, I thought I ordered skinny, non-fat?” the audience ‘ooooohhhhh’ed again, and Drew laughed while doing the same.

Stiles stood up next, and pretended to lick something, then moaned;

“My god I love the creamy center!” Stile could see his uncle shaking with laughter, and Colin was shaking his head, chuckling right along with him. Catcalls from the audience met his smug bow to the cameras.

The triple buzzer showed the end of the game and they all went to their seats to the crowd’s laughter and clapping.

Drew wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and glasses, then looked up at the cameras;

“Wow, I love my job. Though I’m not sure whether to send you all to therapy or not. I’m pretty sure Ryan might need some after hearing his nephew say that,” Ryan mock shuddered, mock glaring at his nephew.

“Not even brain-bleach could take away those words from my mind, I’m scarred for life.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

“Yeah, I don’t want to know what you get up to with your Boyfriend or Girlfriend Stiles.” Not caring that his uncle outed him on national TV, he wasn’t ashamed of his bisexuality, not at all, he knew his uncle was setting him up for a joke, and took the chance;

“yeah, I have two partners, named Jack and Cindy, I just haven’t unpacked them yet,” his Uncle made a fake disgusted face, and shuddered.

“TMI.” The audience catcalled and so did the cast.

“My friend Scott on the other hand,” the Camera pointed to Scott, whose eyes went wide like a puppy’s, not expecting to be shown on camera, and he waved jerkily.

“Scott has a jaw that sits two states to the right, and he had a girlfriend that kicks ass.” The audience laughed, and Wayne wolf whistled.

Stiles looked at them seriously, rubbing his chest and wincing in fake pain.

“No really, she actually kicked my ass. Never tell your best friends girlfriend you think her fathers hot,” the audience cracked up, and his uncle sputtered out a disbelieving “W-what? Stiles!”

Stiles shrugged, unrepentant. “What? The guy has a nice rear bumper.” His uncle cover his face while everyone roared with laughter, his uncle shaking his head, his cheeks slightly pink.

Drew laughed before addressing the cameras;

“Ok, the next game is called Whose line, this game if for Greg and Stiles. Before the show, we asked the audience to write down sentences on a piece of paper, we will divide those papers between Greg and Stiles, and they will, during a moment of their choosing, take out and read them into the scene.”

Stiles and Greg grabbed the envelopes from the stool beside Drew’s desk, and Stiles hands shook taking them out, his nerves returning suddenly. Greg noticed, and gently bumped shoulders with him, giving stiles an encouraging smile when he looked at him. Stiles smiled at him in thanks, and walked towards his side of the stage, and Greg went to his side.

“The scene is that Greg, a doctor, has cheated on his younger lover, Stiles, and Stiles just found out. This will be interesting. Take it away guys,” Drew laughed.

Greg stood in the middle of the stage, pretending to use a stethoscope on himself, with a confused face.

“Huh, should cut down on the smokes and doughnuts…”  the audience tittered.

Stiles dramatically entered the room, pretending to slam open a door, saying the word ‘slam’ instead of just the sound, causing a chuckle from the audience.

“Greggy-poo! Yoo-hoo!” Stiles called out in his most flamboyant voice, making his walk match his voice, strutting towards the older man.

Greg grabbed his hands, swinging them from side to side.

“Yes, my love?” The older man gushed. Since Stiles was about an inch taller than Greg, he bent down a smidge and pulled him into a hug, tugging his head under his chin, he snuggled into the man.

“Why did I hear about you cheating on me from my brother?” pushing away from Greg, Stiles crossed his arms, putting on an annoyed mask, and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

Greg gasped, putting his hand to his heart, he clutched at his chest.

“Your Brother? When did she tell you?” the Older man asked, eyes wide.

Stiles sniffed, his nose in the air, glaring at the bespectacled man with fake anger.

“Just yesterday, I was talking to my brother, and he said-” Stiles reached into his pocket, and grasped a piece of paper. Bring it out, he read from it;

“He said: ‘ _I’m not wearing any panties_ ’.” Stiles felt like laughing with the rest of the crowd, so he stifled it into his hands, and pretended to sob., throwing his hand out.

“Do you know what its like to hear from your brother that my lover is cheating on me with my brother, from my brother?”

Greg grabbed his arm and jerked him around, and Stiles held back his initial reaction to flip the older man on his back, and he could tell that Greg noticed his stiffened muscles by the concerned look on his face. The man quickly let him go, throwing his hands up in fake frustration, making the movement seem natural.

“It’s not my fault he seduced me with his love for women’s underwear! Why, when we first met he said to me: ‘ _I see dead people’.”_  Drew’s cackling could be heard in the background, and the audience’s laughter was heard as well.

“You cheated on me with my pantie wearing coroner brother?! Oh, how could you!” Stiles gasped dramatically, his hand to his forehead.

“I am so sorry, my little snuggle buns,” insert his soon-to-be-dead Uncle and brothers cackling here. “But you know how much People who wear panties and can wield a knife turn me on. Please, forgive me my heart,” Greg drew him into his arms, this time making sure to carefully telegraph his movements without it looking too obvious.

“Oh, I can never stay mad at you,” Stiles drew out another paper. “Remember when we first met, and you said to me: ‘ _When the Apocalypse comes, blame Drew Carey’_?” Stiles snickered, unable to help himself, but thankful that the roaring laughter from everyone else covered it up. Drew tried to look mad, but you could tell that he was holding back his own laughter.

“Of course, my love, how could I not? It set my heart aflame when you said back to me: ‘Can _you help me shave my mothers back?’_ ”

They held each other and looked at the camera, sighting mock dreamily, then separated when the buzzer signaled the end of the game.

When the laughter and the applause died down, Ryan couldn’t help calling out to Greg;

“You better treat him well, Proops!” causing Stiles cheeks to pink, and he saw that Greg’s cheeks pinked a little as well.

Drew cut in, before anything started. “I’m sure he will treat your nephew like royalty. Now onto the next game, _‘Helping Hands’_ this is for Colin, Ryan and Wayne….” The next game Stiles just watched, laughing at both his Uncles antics and cringing along with everyone else at the stuff his uncle was forced to eat in the name of comedy. Thankfully, to Stiles’ and his uncle’s relief, the taping went on without having to do any hoedowns, and the show ended with still laughing audience members filing out of the studio.

Exhausted, they all went home, promising that they would meet the rest of the cast the next day for drinks to officially introduce them.

They ate dinner, laughing over the day’s events, and then went straight to bed.


End file.
